Memories of a Forgotten Past
by LadyCizzle
Summary: The past always finds a way to catch up to you and secrets never stay secret for long. Scotty finds that out the hard way when a stranger from his past returns and makes him relive nightmares he would give anything to forget. Angst. Kevin/Scotty
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys my name is LadyCizzle and I am here to bring you all a brand new story. Though I'm not new to fanfiction I am new to the fanfiction of Brothers and Sisters. Since I love writing and I love the show I decided to write a story about my favorite couple Kevin and Scotty. What can I say, I love their love. Anyways this story has been sitting on my computer for months and I finally decided to post it. Hope I did a good job and I hope it is well liked. Anyways on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Scotty let out a sigh of relief as the kitchen finally called it a night. After a very busy dinner service all the head chef wanted to do was go home, curl up next to his husband, and fall asleep. He was almost finished tiding up his office when Neil, one of the waiters knocked on his door. "Yeah Neil, what's up,"

"There's a guy at the bar who wants to pay his compliments to the chef."

"It's not Kevin is it," frowning at the fact that it was after midnight and he knew his husband had an early morning.

"No, it's just some dude. He said he knows you from like along time ago."

"Really,"

"Yeah," Neil smiled, "By the way he looks important so you might want to pay him a visit."

Scotty shrugged but made his way out of the office and didn't stop until he was close to the bar. The man was dressed in a black tailored suit and had his back turned to Scotty but his body immediately tensed when he saw the curly blond hair. There was only person he'd met in his entire life that had the same type of hair. Suddenly memories of hurt and pain from many years ago came rushing back. "Mike-"

The man turned around with a bright smile plastered on his face showing off his dimpled cheeks . His emerald green eyes twinkled in the dim light as he slowly made his way over to Scotty. "Hello Scotty."

Scotty took a few steps back, creating some distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you talk to an old friend?"

"Pardon my manners," Scotty scoffed as he crossed his arms, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The suited man, Mike, smirked and leaned against the bar counter. "Well I'm in town for a conference, I have a PH.D now you know, and a colleague of mine suggested we eat here since it's supposed to be the most exquisite restaurant in town; we were lucky to be seated but I know people who know people.

"Is there a point in here somewhere."

"Well the food was most delectable that I just had to give my compliments to the chef that prepared it. Imagine my surprise when our waiter tells us the name of the chef who prepared our delicious meals. After that I just had to stick around to see if you really were here and working as the head chef."

"Well as you can see I am; now if you'll excuse me Michael-" Scotty said quickly as he turned around to walk away only to grabbed by the arm and spun back around.

Michael ignored the shocked look on Scotty's face and held his firm grip on Scotty's arm. "I can't believe how far you've come. I have to admit I'm quite proud."

"Wow, so happy I have your approval. Now my life is finally fulfilled," Scotty sarcastically replied. "If you don't mind-"

"Scotty, don't be this way," he smiled smugly. "I was hoping the two of us could go out for coffee tonight and catch-up so to speak."

"I'm sorry I can't," Scotty bitterly replied, yanking his arm away from Mike's control. "I have to get home, it's late and I'm tired."

Michael frowned and straighten his jacket, peering at Scotty at the same time. "You're quite eager to get home aren't you. You must be seeing someone, a boyfriend perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Is it serious?"

"So serious that he put a ring on my finger," he replied proudly, lifting up his hand to show Mike the band on his finger. He was happy that he didn't forget to put it back on before he came out of the office. "I'm married."

"Wow," Mike whispered stunned. "I can't believe someone actually married you."

"Well believe it because he did and he's a wonderful person and I'm glad to have him."

"He must be if he married someone like you."

"Wow, an invite and an insult all in the span of five minutes, aren't I a lucky guy," Scotty frowned with the sarcastic reply.

"You stopped being lucky the day you left me."

"Really because I recall my life becoming better the day I left you."

"If you believe that then you're more delusional then I thought," Mike sneered.

"Look, I have to get home to my husband so if you'll excuse me I have to leave," Scotty hissed as he turned around and walked away without Michael holding him back. He let out small burst of breaths as he went back to his office and gathered his things. The longer he was in Michael's presence the more the bad memories he tried to repress came flooding back.

Scotty let out a breath of relief as he finally unlocked the door to his car. He was happy to see that Michael hadn't seen his car in the parking lot sure that the older man would leave a note begging him to talk. With shaky hands and more thoughts of Mike filling his head he slowly drove to his loft and home to Kevin.

* * *

As quietly as he could, he opened the door to his loft and walked back to his bedroom. He did his best to keep from making a sound, knowing that Kevin was probably asleep. Just as many nights before Scotty failed and knocked over a pile a books that were sitting on the nightstand.

"Scotty, that you," Kevin mumbled, turning over between the sheets.

"Sorry Kevin I was trying not to wake you."

"S'alright, I was just dreaming about you," Kevin smirked, sitting up and turning on the lamp beside him.

"Really," Scotty smiled playfully as he sat down on the bed and kissed his husband soundly. "Care to share."

"I don't know if that's a good idea seeing as how I have an early day tomorrow," sighed Kevin. "Rain check."

"I'll hold you to it."

They stared at each other in silence and Kevin could tell that something was bothering Scotty. His shoulders were hunched over while his eyes seemed darker and cloudy immediately alerting Kevin. "How was work sweetie?" he asked, hoping his husband would

"It was great, packed house, very busy."

"Okay, is something wrong."

"Why would you ask that?" Scotty asked nervously with fake perkiness. Inside he was mentally kicking himself for forgetting that Kevin always knew when something was bothering him.

"Come on Scotty I think I know you well enough by now and I know when something's wrong with you."

"I'm fine,"

"Scotty," Kevin scowled.

"Really, nothing a good shower won't fix," he replied with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed Kevin again. A moment of silence passed between them before Scotty decided to speak again. "I promise I'm fine."

Kevin glared suspiciously at Scotty but remained silent. If Scotty didn't want to tell him what was wrong then Kevin had no choice but to except it. Besides, he would be there when Scotty was ready to talk. "Alright, if nothing's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong," Scotty smiled again patting Kevin's hand. "And now I'm off to take a shower and I will be back to join you in this comfortable bed of ours."

"I'll be waiting."

Scotty chuckled and got up from bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and slowly peeled off his clothes before stepping in. The soap not only cleaned his body but the aroma cleansed his mind of all thoughts that included Michael and their history together. Fifteen minutes later, feeling clean and rejuvenated, he climbed into bed next to Kevin and wrapped his arms around him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

My first B&S story. That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Well, until next time folks. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hey people, I'm back with another chapter. I would just like to thank everyone who's been reading this story. You guys make me so happy. I hope I'm doing the storyline justice. Anyways I'm not going to bore you with chit-chat I'm going to let you read chapter two. But first, the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or characters because if I did Scotty and Kevin would have more face time. Yeah they would.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The sunlight peered inside the bedroom of the loft and shined directly in Scotty's eyes. Without opening his eyes, he stretched his body out and realized that he was alone in the bed. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see the red numbers state the time; 9:15.

He knew that Kevin was long gone and sadly sat up. It was mornings like these he hated, when they worked separate hours and not able to see each other. At least he was lucky to have the next few days off so he and Kevin could make up for lost time they definitely needed to get back. Sighing, he threw the covers off him when he noticed a post-it sticking to the night-stand.

"Didn't wake you, looked too peaceful. See you tonight. Love Kevin."

Scotty smiled at the note and slid out of bed. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxers and white t-shirt and slipped it own. The smell of coffee still lingered in the air as he looked to see the remains of the black liquid still in the pot. He grinned as he thought of Kevin running through the kitchen making sure he had everything he needed in his briefcase before drinking the last bit of coffee out of his cup and running out the door. Scotty was brought of his thoughts when the phone suddenly began to ring.

"Walker residence."

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you changed your last name."

He almost lost his grip on the phone as he stared in horror. "How…did you get this number," Scotty stuttered.

"I have my ways," He could see Michael smirk over the phone. "You of all people should remember that."

"I remember you telling me that you would never use your money or status to get ahead. That you rather work hard to earn the things you need and want then sponge off the wealth of your father."

"What can I say Scotty, people change."

"I guess that's the only thing we can agree on," Scotty replied sarcastically. "What do you want Mike," he asked after a moment of silence.

"You know what I want, I want us to go out and…catch up. I've missed you."

"They must just give away PhD's nowadays when somebody with your status doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you last night I was married."

"So," Michael hissed loudly.

"So it means that I am not going out with you, not now, not ever."

"Scotty it's just dinner; afraid you won't be able to stay committed to your husband if you're in my presence."

"If I remember correctly you're the one who had trouble keeping it in your pants," he scoffed in reply.

"Now there's the Scotty I know and I love."

Scotty gritted his teeth, "I can't believe you call me at my home where I live with my husband. How could walk in here any minute and hear me talking to you?"

"I know you're home alone Scotty, Kevin's already left for work."

"How do you know that; are you spying on me?"

"Not spying per se," Mike chuckled. "I just called Kevin's office and he answered the phone. It's impossible for him to be in two places at once isn't it."

"After all these years you're still a bastard."

"And you still need to be put in your place."

That was the last straw for Scotty as he slammed his palm again the hard wood. Filled with anger and rage it took total control to keep from falling apart. "I'm not nineteen anymore and you don't scare me."

"Scotty-"

"Call here again and you'll be sorry," and with that Scotty slammed the phone back on the receiver. He took deep breaths and counted slowly to keep himself from falling apart. It a matter of moments he went from happy to depressed and the day had only begun. After last night's visit and the phone call, Scotty couldn't help but believe that Michael was going to be a problem. Not only for him but for his relationship as well.

Finally, when he felt his body relax he sat on the sofa and grabbed one of the pillows, squeezing it tightly. Thoughts of calling Kevin filled his head but they were quickly dismissed out of fear of worry and rejection. If Mike insisted on hanging around he knew it would only be a matter of time before he made Kevin aware of his existence and no good could come of that. Sighing, he threw the pillow to the side and walked back over to the phone. Still uncertain about what to do, he called the one person that would help him decided what direction to take.

"Nora hi, it's Scotty. Yeah I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you, it's important."

* * *

Because Nora is the one person you can call when you're life is falling apart. Sorry the chapter is so short, the next one will longer I promise. Until then, catch ya on the flip side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hey my beautiful people. I'm back with another chapter and I know I promised this one would be longer but sometimes things don't work out that way. Which is why today you're getting a twofer, that's right I'm posting two chapters today so you're welcome. Now on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or characters because if I did Scotty and Kevin would have more face time. Yeah they would.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sitting at Nora's kitchen counter is where Scotty found himself nearly an hour later after his call to Nora. As usual his mother-in-law welcomed him inside with open arms and lead him to the kitchen. She already had a kettle of hot water on the stove for tea and ready to be poured.

"Sorry I came over on such short notice," Scotty slightly frowned, staring down into his mug, drawing circles around the rim.

"Scotty how many times do I have to tell you, you're one my children now; I always have time for you."

"I know, it's just-"

"Besides, they're just errands, I can always do them later. Now, tell me what's wrong," Nora insisted as she placed on hand on top of Scotty's.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something because if it wasn't you wouldn't have called me in such a panicked state."

"I wasn't panicked," replied Scotty softly, "I just, I ran into an ex-boyfriend of mine last night and I want to tell Kevin I just don't know how," he blurted out quickly.

"What's there to tell, you talked to an old boyfriend. I'm sure Kevin won't mind."

"Well he wasn't just any boyfriend, he was the first guy I ever fell in love with."

"Oh, I see" Nora replied as her face fell.

Scotty saw Nora's reaction and immediately reassured her by squeezing her hand. "That's not how I meant it Nora, I swear. I'm not in love with him now, haven't been for a long time. In fact I despise him and wish him nothing but pain and anguish for the rest of his life."

"Wow, that's pretty harsh."

"I know but if you knew what he put me through you would want the same thing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault."

"Scotty-"

"I know I'm being ridiculous but…I worked so hard to forget all the pain and suffering I endured because of him but seeing him, hearing his voice, made all the memories I try to bury come rushing back. Now he's all I think about and it makes me anger, he makes me anger and I don't know what to do." He paused for a second and brought the mug to his lips taking a small sip before talking again. "I've tried to keep it in, pretend that he isn't in town but it's not working and now Kevin suspects that something is going on with me."

"Is there?"

"No…maybe…I don't know," Scotty replied unsure of his own feelings. "Its been so long and he shouldn't be able to affect me this way but I can't help how I feel."

Nora tried to smiled but failed as she took a sip of tea out of her mug. There were so many thoughts, so many things that she wanted to say, ask, but she didn't exactly know how. After a few more moments of silence passed between them Nora decided to speak again. "Scotty I don't want to pry and you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to…but how bad was this relationship."

"There was cheating, on his part not mine and some abuse, more then I liked but I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Then don't tell me but please, talk to Kevin, tell him how you feel, about what happened to you."

"I want to, I just…I don't want him to be mad at me," he admitted, staring back into his mug.

"Oh honey, why would he be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell him before, because I let something like that happen to me, because… oh… I don't know."

Nora let out a sigh and walked over to Scotty, pulling him into a tight embrace. Even though he was taller than her, she ran her fingers through his hair and patted him on his back. "Scotty don't ever think for a second that Kevin would think that way about you," she whispered into his ear. "He loves you so much and the only anger he would feel is towards this guy who hurt his Scotty so much. I know that's how I feel."

Scotty let out a chuckle as he stood up and gave Nora a big smile. "Thank you," he smiled. "I don't know what I would do without this family."

"We're your family now, you never have to thank us but if it makes you feel any better you're welcome."

"It does," Scotty smiled again and kissed Nora on the cheek. "And I will take your advise and talk to Kevin, I promise."

"Good."

"But not now because now I have to go and prep for the dinner rush tonight."

"I thought you were off."

"I was but the manager forget to tell me that he booked a dinner party for sixty tonight. In exchange for prep I get the weekend off."

"So you'll be joining us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Will there be some juicy family drama?"

"Isn't there always," Nora smirked as she began walking Scotty to the door.

"Then I guess I'll be here," he smiled himself before giving Nora one more kiss on the cheek and walking out.

Nora waved goodbye and waited until Scotty was in his car and out of the driveway before she closed the door. She was glad that Scotty was finally opening up to her and hoped that he would do the same to Kevin. He deserved all the happiness in the world and no one had the right to take that away.

Scotty arrived at work happier then he was earlier and couldn't wait to go home so he could talk to Kevin. He thought about calling but realized that Kevin was more than likely busy and didn't need to be disturbed. He was barely near the door when someone came out of the shadows and in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

I wonder who's standing outside waiting for him. You'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: This is the seond chapter for today that I promised you. Hope you didn't doubt me but if you did it's okay. I would have doubted me too. I can be a bit of procrastinator. It's in my genes. Anyways on to Chapter Four. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Really, with the amount of boy on boy action I write they better be thankful I don't own this show. For real.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There in front of his was Michael dressed in light green polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He pulled the shades off his face and smiled at the scowling Scotty standing in front of him. He was happy to see Scotty again after the young man ran off last night and hung up on him this morning without agreeing to take him up on his dinner invitation. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later Scotty."

"Well unfortunately today is not that day," Scotty sneered as he tried to walk passed only to be stopped. "Go away."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you period," he barked.

"And why not?"

"Are you serious, I'm married."

"So, what's the big deal," Mike grinned, blocking Scotty's way into the restaurant. "It's just a meal between ex- friends who happened to be ex-lovers. There's nothing wrong with that and if Kevin has a problem with it, screw him."

"Even if he didn't have a problem with it I would. What part of I don't want to be anywhere near you don't you understand? I detest you, you disgust me, and last but not least I hate you."

"Ouch."

"That's exactly what you're going to be saying if you don't move out of my way."

"Not until you agree to have dinner with me."

"I will, when hell freezes over and pigs fly out of your ass."

Michael smirked and rubbed his chin. He'd never seen his ex act his way and a part of him was angered by it. Mike wanted nothing more than to put the young man in his place, like he had to do many years before. "Since when did you become so cynical," he replied smugly, taking a few steps closer to Scotty. "I think I like it."

Scotty back away immediately as Mike tried to come closer to him. "I have to get to work," Scotty sighed as he finally made his way past Michael.

"This conversation is not over," Mike shouted as he watched Scotty walk away from him. The comment fell on deaf ears as Scotty ignored him and disappeared from his sight, without even turning around. Michael let out a growl and considered for second following Scotty inside to finish their discussion but decided against. The last thing he needed was attention drawn to him before he had a chance to get what he wanted. Letting out another growl, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and made his way to his car with thoughts of Scotty on his mind.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Scotty used work as a distraction to keep thoughts about Michael off his mind. He should have known that the man would never give up he desperately wanted without a fight. Scotty just wished he wasn't the object of the man's affection.

The prep took a total of three hours and soon the kitchen was ready for the dinner party and Scotty was allowed to leave. He was happy to see that Mike was gone, just like the night before and nowhere to be found. Happily, he slid into his car and drove back to the loft to wait for Kevin to get home. Scotty turned the key to the lock and was surprised to find Kevin already there sitting on the sofa with his laptop in his lap.

"Hey sweetie, you're home early."

"Well there wasn't much to do today so I decided to work from home," Kevin answered. "You don't mind do you."

"Mind, why would I mind," he smiled as he put his things down and sat down beside Kevin on the sofa. Pulling Kevin into a quick kiss, he placed his head on his husband's shoulders. "I love coming home to find you here waiting for me."

"And it keeps your other boy toys away."

"Oh honey, like I would ever let them come here. That's what hotels are for," joked Scotty only to be hit playfully in the shoulder by Kevin.

"Ha ha," pouted Kevin.

Scotty laughed and gave Kevin an apology kiss. They kissed again, this time more passionately and Scotty hands found their way up Kevin's shirt. "I believe someone promised me a rain check last night," Scotty purred in Kevin's ear when the two of them pulled away.

"Now."

"You know what they say, no time like the present."

Kevin didn't respond, instead he grinned and rose from the sofa, pulling Scotty up after him. He pulled Scotty into another kiss and the pair clumsily made their way to the bedroom. Clothes were discarded and thrown everywhere into every direction as the married men fell against the bed still tangled up in each other.

Forty-five minutes later

"That was one hell of a rain check," Kevin murmured happily as he caressed the back of Scotty's head.

"I know and I am not complaining,"

"When have you ever complained?"

"Never," smiled Scotty. "And I hope to keep it that way."

"Oh trust me, it will," Kevin whispered lovingly before leaning forward and giving Scotty a passionate kiss. He smiled when he felt his lover harden again underneath him. "I see someone's ready for round two."

"Only with you Kev."

The moment was cut short when the sound of the phone ringing interrupted them. The men sighed as they pulled away from each other.

"Please don't answer it," pleaded Scotty, not wanting Kevin's body to leave his.

"I have to Scotty, it could be important."

"Fine," Scotty sighed as he watched Kevin get up from the bed, still naked and walk into the other room to answer the phone. He was surprised when Kevin called him a few moments later and replied the phone was for him. "I'm coming," he yelled back, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and put them on before going for the phone. "Here I am," he smiled but lost it when he noticed Kevin's expression. "Hello,"

"Scotty please don't hang up,"

"I thought I told you to never call me."

"Dammit I just want to talk to you."

"Don't call here again," Scotty hissed, hanging up the phone but done quick enough. He turned around to find Kevin standing behind him with his arms crossed and a angry expression on his face. "Kevin."

"I'm only going to ask this once so please, don't lie to me. What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Now Kevin's really scared something bad is going on. If you want to know if Scotty will tell him the truth you'll have to wait to find out. Sorry but later gators.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This chapter is longer so I hope you guys are happy. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, with the amount of boy on boy action I write they better be thankful I don't own this show. For real.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Five minutes later Kevin was sitting on the sofa clothed and waiting for Scotty to speak. Scotty however was pacing back and forth not saying anything and not looking at Kevin.

Finally Kevin patience wore thin and he open his mouth to speak. "Anytime would be great you know," he snapped, causing Scotty to stop pacing and look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just be honest."

"I don't know where to begin," Scotty sighed as he sat down beside his husband.

"How about at the beginning starting with who was that on our phone."

He let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, something he was known for doing when he found it hard to explain something. "Okay, that guy on our phone was Mike and he was my first serious boyfriend and I ran into him last night at the restaurant."

"You gave him our number and told him to call you."

"No I didn't, he got the number on his own."

"So, tell me more about Mike and just how serious were you two," replied Kevin more bitter then he wanted to be.

"Contrary to popular belief I wasn't always the train-wreck that walked into your office two years ago. I used to have dreams and goals after I graduated high school and that lead me to enroll into college, to see what I wanted to do with my life."

"Really," Kevin asked a bit surprised. He'd known Scotty for close to three years and not once did he ever bring up going to college.

"Yes and it was there I met Michael Hines or Mike as I liked to call him. He was a T.A. in my Psychology class and also a Psychology grad student in his second year, twenty-four with the curly blond hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. It was infatuation at first sight and we seemed to click right away. He would help me with my homework assignments, not just for that one class but any class I was having trouble with and we would talk for hours about any and everything or sometimes nothing at all."

He took a breath before he continued, "We were so good around each other that it wasn't a surprise when we found ourselves two months later making out in his apartment after he helped me study for a major test. After that I jumped right into a relationship with him, not caring that he was kinda my teacher or the fact that he was six years older than me."

"So you've always had a thing for older men," Kevin tried to tease but he failed. "Sorry…so you really liked him."

"I did more than like him I loved him and he loved me, at least that's what he told me. If only I knew what he was capable of I would have left after that first kiss."

Kevin felt his mouth go dry as he listened to Scotty talk about a past lover. They never talked about the men of their past for the reason they didn't want any jealousy coming between them. "What happened?"

* * *

Scotty took a deep breath before he continued re-telling the story. "It was Christmas break and I just finished up my first semester at school when I brought him home to meet my parents. I thought that if they could see how happy I was they wouldn't hate me so much. Once again I was let down and let's just say that was the night I realized that my parents would never except me or anyone I was with for that matter. My mother was so upset that she threw me out and refused to let my father pay my tuition for next semester."

"I didn't know what to do, I mean I had a job but it wasn't enough to cover my entire tuition plus the cost of books and supplies. That's when Mike came in like a knight in shining armor; offered to pay for my expenses and give me a place to live. Turns out that Mike was a trust-fund kid whose father had plenty of money and he was more than willing to give it away. I didn't want to accept but my options were few and I didn't know what else to do so I said yes. He paid for me to go to school and I went to live with him. It all went down hill after that.

At first it was great; I would go to school or work and at night we would do things together but after a while we started spending less time apart. Our schedules were conflicting and he didn't like it so he suggested I quit my job so we could spend more time together and I did, because it was what he wanted. After that, he suggest I quit school because he could lose his job and I did."

"You just up and quit, just like that. You didn't even fight."

"Kevin I hated my job and I hated school," Scotty explained. "I was only there because I didn't think I had any other options with my life, not to mention my parents made me go but after they refused to pay I assumed they didn't care anymore and neither did I. What can I say, I was eighteen, young, confused and alone," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still you shouldn't have-"

"Look Kevin, I'm trying to tell you everything but I can't if you keep interrupting me. Now, are you going to let me finish or not?"

"I'm sorry please, continue," replied Kevin remorsefully.

"So after I quit I became little Miss. Housemaker. I would do the cooking, cleaning, shopping, pay all the bills, and run all the errands. I rarely left the house but I was happy because I had someone who loved me for me and I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't."

And I was happy, truly happy and I didn't think my life could get any better but then one night Mike and I went to a party thrown by one of his classmates. I went because he wanted me to but I didn't know anybody there so I most stayed by myself in a corner until this guy came over and starting talking to me. Our conversation was about nothing in particular but it seemed to make Michael angry, very angry. Next thing I know I'm being dragged to the bathroom and slammed up against the wall with his hand around my throat."

"He what," Kevin couldn't help but yell his reaction at Scotty's comment. "He hit you!"

"Yeah, and it wasn't the last time." Scotty whispered, turning his eyes away from Kevin's, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew would be in them. Instead Kevin grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a hug. The action alone allowed Scotty to lower all his guards as salty wet tears began falling from his eyes. "At first it was a slap here or a punch there when he was upset about something and needed to vent. And afterwards he would always apologize profusely, give me an expensive gift to make up for it, and promise to never do it again. Of course the promises wouldn't last and he would hit me again and I would just stand there and take it."

"Scotty-"

"You have to understand he was going through a lot. He's school load was heavy and his internships were taking up a lot of his time, not to mention his work with his father's company. It was a lot for a twenty-something year-old to handle."

"You shouldn't make excuses for what he did."

"I know."

"Then why, why Scotty stay with this…madman and endure the abuse?"

"Because I felt I had too, because if I couldn't make Mike love me then who would. I had no family, no friends, I would have been on my own if I lost him and he made sure I knew it. He would call me names, tell me how worthless I was and how no one would love me if I left him."

"Scotty-"

Scotty pulled away from Kevin and got up from the sofa and began pacing again. "No Kevin you wouldn't understand. You have brothers and sisters who love unconditionally and a mother whose love for you runs so deep that she would never turn her back on you no matter what. I didn't have that but at least with Mike I could pretend I did, even with all the pain…and the hurt I could pretend that I had that."

Kevin got up from the sofa and grabbed his husband again and pulled him into another hug. "He had no right to do that to you, no right what-so-ever."

"I know and I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing," Kevin interrupted. "What he did to you was wrong, he hurt you when all you wanted and needed was someone to love you. He took advantage of your love and you have no reason to be sorry. He's the one that should be sorry and if I could I would make him pay for what he did to you."

Scotty can't help but be surprised by Kevin's response filled with passion and rage. His previous thoughts of his lover being angry at him for keeping such a huge secret disappeared as Kevin tightened his grip around him.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to have dinner, I keep telling him no but he keeps calling and showing up at the restaurant."

"He showed up at the restaurant."

"The first time was a fluke. He's in town for a conference, maybe something to do with his school; he's a professor now and last night he wanted to know if I was the Scotty Wandell that he used to know. Well I was and he asked me out but I said no, told him I was married."

"So he knows that you're married and he's still asking you out," Kevin hissed angrily. He couldn't believe the bastard was still trying to control something that no longer belonged to him. "Okay now I'm pissed."

"Kevin-"

"How dare he, doesn't he know that you're mine," he shouted the last part but instantly regretted it. He didn't want to imply that he thought of Scotty of being his property or show any similarities between himself and Mike. "I'm sorry Scotty, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't think of you as property or anything like that for the matter."

Scotty didn't reply, instead he lowered his head and covered Kevin's lips with his own. Fast and heated, he poured his heart and soul into it. "I belong to you Kev," he smiled when the two pulled apart breathless. "You and only you, in the same way that you belong to me. I'm not offended in any way when you say that because it makes me happy to hear those words coming from you."

"Really," Kevin grinned happily.

"Yes. I feel safe and protected with you. I don't have to pretend to be someone else because I know that your love for me is unconditional. I'm me when I'm with you and that's why I love you."

"I feel the same way," was Kevin's reply as he kissed Scotty again. This time the kiss was slow and more passionate as both men enjoyed it. Happily they pulled apart, Kevin resting his head on Scotty's chest listening to his heartbeat while Scotty held him close. "I don't know about you but I could use some food," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too."

"What do you say we go take a shower and go out for dinner," Kevin suggested. "And afterwards we could see a movie."

"Or we can come back home because I don't know about you but I'm to emotionally drained."

"We can do that too. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Good because that's where I want to be too."

And as they pulled apart and made their way to their bedroom Scotty felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer felt afraid to tell Kevin about his past the good and bad parts and was happy that he found someone he could talk to in that way.

* * *

Very sweet isn't. I just love my boys to have a happy ending but don't worry, it isn't over yet. Happy Holidays


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: I'm sad to say that this story is almost over but I had so much fun writing and posting it that I may do another. I just have to see where the new year takes me. Happy Holidays.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, with the amount of boy on boy action I write they better be thankful I don't own this show. For real.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Kevin smiled as the hot water ran over the both his and his husband's body. After the conversation he felt a shift in their relationship, a good one filled with openness and honesty. A knowing that love would conquer all and secrets could be told between them without guilt or fear. Kevin liked this place.

It was after they were dressed and driving to the restaurant when Kevin grabbed Scotty's hand and raised to his lips, kissing it softly. "Thank-you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Trusting me enough to tell me the truth about your Mike…and your past."

"You're welcome," Scotty smiled. "Besides, if I can't trust you then who can I trust."

They smiled at each other lovely and continued their peaceful drive to the restaurant to enjoy each other's company and love.

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning after a wonderful night together Kevin and Scotty returned home and fell asleep in each other's arm. Kevin was the first one to wake up and placed a small kiss on the back of Scotty's neck. The taller man shifted underneath him and turned his head around to face Kevin.

"Now this is best part of waking up, screw Folder's in my cup." Scotty grinned, capturing Kevin's lips with his own.

"Are you saying that I'm better than coffee?"

"Babe, you're greater than all the world's best coffee combined."

Kevin chuckled and kissed Scotty again before turning over, "Now that's what I call a compliment." he smiled as he rolled out of the bed.

"Hey it's Saturday. Don't you have the day off?"

"I do."

"Then where are you going?"

"Out," replied Kevin, "I have something important I have to take care of."

"Kevin-"

"Don't worry it will only take a couple of hours and I'll be home in time for lunch I promise."

Scotty watched Kevin move back and forth from the dresser to the closet and could tell that the older man was up to something. He couldn't be sure but he knew that it would have something to do with Mike and the things he told him last night. "Kevin."

"Hmm," Kevin answered without looking at Scotty.

"Whatever you're about to do make sure that it's legal so I don't have to bail you out of jail."

"What-"

"I'm going back to sleep," Scotty mumbled as he lied back down and closed his eyes. "See you when you get back."

Kevin smiled and continued gathering his clothing, throwing them on his side of the bed before kissing Scotty on the cheek and going to the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later Kevin found himself, with his briefcase in his hand, standing in front of one of the lavish hotel rooms at the Pasadena Metro Court. Poised and ready, he knocked on the door and stood quietly as he waited for it to be opened. Within a matter of seconds the door opened to revel a tall muscular gentleman with curly blond hair and green eyes. The very person Kevin was looking for.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Michael Hines."

"And you are?"

"Kevin Walker," Kevin replied as he pushed his way into the hotel room. "Wow nice room."

Michael smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bar of the hotel room. Never for a second did he think he would actually be standing in the same room as Kevin. For a second he wished he hadn't opened the door at all. "Don't you think that barging into someone's room is a tad bit rude," he asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Almost as rude as you stalking my husband after he repeatedly told you to stay away from him," Kevin retorted back as he turned his attention back to Mike. "I think that's ruder."

"I see he told you about me."

"Yes Scotty did tell me, everything. So if you're about to tell me that he's lying don't bother. I won't believe you."

"Now why would I do that Kevin," Mike continued to smirk, walking from the bar over to window, "I have no reason to lie."

"I bet you don't but that's not why I'm here."

"So how does that make you feel Kevin, to know that Scotty heart once belonged to me."

"Oh please, don't come at me with psycho-analysis bullshit alright. I'm a lawyer." Kevin scoffed as he laid his briefcase down and opened it up. He pulled out an manila envelope and threw it on the counter. "I'm here to give you this."

Michael walked over the counter and picked up the envelope. "What is this?"

"That Mr. Hines is an restraining order," smiled Kevin. "I know, it's short notice but I have a few friends in high places that owed me a few favors."

He stared at the lawyer flabbergasted then turned his sights back to the envelope in hand. Mike believed that Kevin would be upset with him but to issue him this. "Isn't that a bit…extreme."

"Not if it keeps you away from my husband it isn't."

"I just wanted to take Scotty out to dinner; catch up, talk about old times. I don't know what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that he said no and you don't seem to understand that or that fact that he's married and happy, away from you."

"Do I detect the presence of the green-eyed monster," Michael chuckled, placing the envelope back down. "I must say green is not your color."

"Funny."

"Because if you are jealous that I might take Scotty away from you then it's okay, you should be. I mean after all, I was the first man he ever loved, taught him everything he knows in and out of the bedroom," Mike winked as he said the last part. He had to contain his laughter when he noticed Kevin's hand ball into a tight fist and anger flash in his eyes. "Kevin are you alright, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me you just proved my point. After all these years apart you're still a bastard."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"You know what Scotty told you. Tell me Kevin what did he tell you because I can assure you Scotty isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Maybe he mixed up his words or only told you the negative things."

"You mean how you used to hit him, yeah, he told me that."

"I took care of Scotty and all I asked for in return was that he did what I asked," Michael shrugged, "If he didn't then I felt the need to handle him."

"That didn't give you a right to do what you did."

"I know and for that I'm sorry. That's why I wanted to take him out, apologize to him properly about what I did with high hopes that he could forgive me."

"I don't believe you."

"You have to realize that those days were stressful for me and I-"

"You know what, save it. I've said all I need to say. If you come within thirty feet of my husband I will have your ass arrested so fast your head won't have time to spin," sneered Kevin as he snapped his briefcase shut. He feared that if he stayed any longer Scotty would have to come bail him out of jail. "Stay away from Scotty," he hissed, walking over to the door.

"And if he comes to me out of his own free will."

"Please, I've hated you for a few hours but he's hated you for years. It will be a frozen day in hell before he steps foot anywhere near you."

Kevin said nothing else as he opened the door and walked out of the hotel room. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to turn around when sounds of Michael yelling at him could be heard.

"You think you're better than me, you're just like me and one day you're going to get tired of taking care of Scotty and you're going to need to put him in his place just like I had too. Mark my words Kevin Walker."

* * *

Don't you just love the way Kevin stands up for his man. I know I do and I hoped you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hey guys, just wanted to tell you this news. This story is officially finished. That's right, no more chapters. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and literally made me day. You guys rock hard and steady and who knows, I may just write another one someday. Keep your fingers crossed.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, with the amount of boy on boy action I write they better be thankful I don't own this show. For real.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Kevin arrived home in a much calmer state then before and opened the door to his loft and walked in. Immediately he greeted by Scotty who was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Scotty asked, kissing Kevin on the cheek and taking his briefcase. He grabbed Kevin by the hand and lead him to the table. "Sit down, I'll get your lunch."

"My day was fine," Kevin smiled sitting at the table. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I made menus and schedules and read a few recipes that I want to try. Oh and I made sandwiches for lunch," he replied as he lowered the plate on the table in front of Kevin before sitting down himself. He smiled but stopped when he noticed Kevin's expression, "What," he asked confused.

"So you're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask me what I did today that was so important I had to leave early this morning."

Realization dawned on him and he immediately shook his head, "Nope."

Now it was Kevin's turn to be confused, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be an accessory to anything you have planned."

"Scotty it's not like I hired a hit-man to take out your ex-boyfriend."

"You didn't."

"No I didn't," Kevin chuckled. "I promise everything I did was completely legal."

"That's good to know," Scotty smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches from the plate. "Eat up, you're going to need the energy if you want to be ready for your mom's dinner party tonight."

Kevin smiled and picked up a sandwich of his own, "Another dinner with my crazy nut job of a family, I can't wait." he sighed before biting into it.

"Neither can I." Scotty smiled as he bit into his own sandwich. After a few minutes he looked up at his husband and spoke. "Kevin can we talk."

He swallowed whatever food he had in his mouth and shook his head. "Yeah, what about."

"I've been thinking and I realized that I have some unresolved issues that I need to deal with."

"And-"

"And in order to do that I'm going to need your help." Scotty whispered hesitantly as he pushed his food away. He reached across the table and grabbed Kevin's hand, grasping it tightly. "Will you help me?"

* * *

Scotty was nervous as he stood outside the hotel room with his hands jammed in his pocket. He wanted to knock but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally he realized that he wouldn't be able to do it and started to walk away when someone call out his name. Turning around he noticed that the person calling him was Michael himself.

"Scotty. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to see you."

"Well either your husband was wrong or hell has officially froze over," Mike smiled as he leaned against his door while Scotty maintained his nervous look. "Would you like to come in, or does that violate the restraining order."

"Restraining order-"

"The one Kevin served me with this morning. He didn't tell you."

"No but truth be told it isn't as extreme as I thought."

"You don't think that's extreme," Mike asked.

"At least he didn't hire a hit-man to take you out. Now that's what I call extreme."

Mike laughed but stayed where he was enjoying Scotty's presence. "Are you sure you don't want to come in; I could pour you a drink."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Scared to be alone in my presence."

"No, not anymore," Scotty answered honestly, no longer nervous. "Look, I came here to tell you that I don't hate you anymore."

"I'm sorry what?"

Scott took a deep breath before he continued explaining himself. "You hurt me, after everything I gave to you, you managed to hurt me more than anyone and I hated you for a long time. But over time I was able to forget about you and I was fine until you came back into my life. Coming back brought all those feelings of hate back in my heart."

"I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything, just listen because I'm not done. You were wrong when you said that no one will love me like you or when you said that I wouldn't amount to anything. I do have someone that loves me more than you ever did and a job that I'm great at and that I love. With Kevin I have the best home I ever known and in a way I have you to thank for that because it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known what real love felt like." By the end of his speech Scotty has to stop and raise his hand to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall.

"Scotty I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I wish I could believe that but that doesn't matter because I realized I can't put all the blame on you. I stayed when I could have easily left but I didn't. I allowed myself to be used by you and I can't blame anyone but myself for that."

"I-"

"I came here to say goodbye and to wish you nothing but happiness and I hope that one day you find a person that you love more than anything, a person you would die and kill for because it sure as hell wasn't me. Goodbye Mike" Scotty didn't say anything else, instead he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, turned around, and walked away. The burden he felt disappeared with each step he took until he no longer felt it and in it's place, a sense of peace

* * *

Once outside, Scotty felt himself smile again as he walked over to his car and opened the door. Sliding inside, he looked over to see Kevin staring at him curious and frowning slightly.

"How did it go?"

He leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Kevin's lips before pulling away smiling. "It went great. I said everything I needed to say and I feel better than I have in years. I'm glad that you let me do this."

"Scotty you're my partner, not my child. I can't dictate what you do and besides, you needed to do this."

"I did didn't I."

"Yes you did," Kevin smiled, "Now you can put Mike out of mind forever.

Scotty smiled as the word forever sunk into his mind. For the first time since Mike's reappearance he was happy again and he had Kevin to thank for it. He stopped smiling suddenly when he glanced over to see Kevin's somber frown. "What's wrong Kev."

Kevin bit his bottom lip and nervously stared at Scotty as he tried to collect his thoughts and say the right thing. "I just want to know, he didn't try anything did he?"

"And risk you getting angry and really hiring a hit man instead of another restraining order, I don't think so."

"He told you about that."

"Yes he did but don't worry, I'm secretly glad you did that. It showed him that you were serious about me belonging to you."

"I love you," Kevin grinned, leaning over to kiss Scotty again, this time more passionately. "I really love you."

"I love you too and you never have to doubt that," he smiled in return when the pair pulled away.

"Good," Kevin nodded, starting the car and pulling out of the hotel's parking lot. "Now that that's over ready to go to another family dinner party."

"Dinner with my crazy nut job in-laws, I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Kevin smiled as they drove away.

* * *

The happy ending you all been waiting for since the beginning. I hope I did it justice. Once again thanks for reading and have a safe and happy New Year.


End file.
